


Guilty Pleasures

by Arufa_DaAren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Dancing, F/F, Hands Free Orgasm, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Smut, Strip Tease, Teased to Climax, Voyeurism, lena is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arufa_DaAren/pseuds/Arufa_DaAren
Summary: She swore it wouldn’t become a ‘problem’; but as she stared over J’onn’s shoulder to indulge in her secret passion - through several buildings - while he droned on about their latest mission, she wondered if she might be a little obsessed. SMUT





	Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> 4000 words of pure smut, for your viewing pleasure

She swore it wouldn’t become a ‘problem’; but as she stared over J’onn’s shoulder to indulge in her secret passion - through several buildings - while he droned on about their latest mission, she wondered if she might be a little obsessed.

But seriously, how could she not be? The way those hips swing to the beat, gyrating to smooth tempos. How she tangles her fingers into those dark locks, before caressing her way down to voluptuous hips. 

Watching Lena dance, was like watching an artist paint; beautiful and somehow poetic in a near unfathomable way.

It was also insanely arousing. 

She had stumbled upon this gorgeous show during a morning patrol; as she floated between the buildings, she heard smooth, sensual rhythms, and traced them to their origin. What she found, was none other than Lena Luthor, swaying to the beat in nought but a loose t-shirt and a g-string. 

The discovery made her stop in her tracks; eyes glued to sumptuous flesh as the CEO enjoyed a moment of unabashed freedom. So taken was she by this revelation, that she was back the next day - and every day after; thoroughly enjoying the performance as she grew more turned on with each passing second.

After a few weeks, she genuinely believed that the woman was onto her; as clothing became more scarce, while the moves became more risqué. A seductive smirk replaced the more demure blush the woman had previously worn, and it was oftentimes accompanied with a raised eyebrow. 

She shunned the thought quickly, accepting even the most absurd reasons as explanations for the not-so-subtle changes. Easily accepting any excuse to continue her voyeuristic indulgences. 

J’onn was trying to get her attention, Winn and Alex staring at her with perplexed expressions. But she couldn’t focus on this, not now. Not when Lena was wearing a _very_  attractive black lace bra, which barely covered her ample chest; and a matching g-string, so tiny she may as well have left it off. The shiny black heels, and knee-high black stockings were accentuating already magnificent legs; and  _oh golly, are those garters?!_

She could feel her thighs pressing together desperately, feebly attempting to quell the arousal that had pooled at her core. She couldn’t be here right now. Blurting out a quick ‘sorry, I have to go’, she shot out the door, taking to the skies as she angled herself towards the object of her attention.

Upon arrival, she took up her favorite vantage point - behind an air-conditioning unit on the opposite building - and hunkered down for the show. She hadn’t taken her eyes off the younger woman, not since she’d started watching back at the DEO headquarters; as a result, her thighs were slick with her own arousal, and even the slightest pressure to her sex had her squirming.

She watched, as curvaceous thighs slid together to twist rounded hips from left to right; scantily-clad breasts swinging slightly in tandem. Her bare stomach wrinkled slightly as her hips rocked from side-to-side; fingertips trailing along her ribs as they traveled up towards erect nipples. The brunette turned, just slightly, to allow the perfect sight of soft, enticing ass cheeks; as her hands journeyed back down her body. 

Supergirl was a lost cause the second one of those hands made sharp contact with a pert ass cheek.

Which is the exact moment that a particularly pleased looking Lena Luthor locked eyes with the blonde hero over her shoulder; smirking as she raised an eyebrow at the Kryptonian. Turning on her heel, the almost naked CEO stepped toward the balcony door, careful not to venture into public view. She pressed two fingers to her ear, and proceeded to scare the crap out of Kara; as her voice sounded through a speaker right next to the reporter’s head.

”Supergirl, I’m quite sure you’re meant to protect  _against_ peeping toms, not  _become_ one” Kara was dumbfounded, blushing heavily as she stepped around the air-conditioning unit she’d taken refuge behind. The CEO continued to smirk, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned her weight onto one leg. 

Kara wanted to run, fly away as fast as she could manage. Maybe she’d create a dimensional rift to fall into, where she’d never have to face Lena again. But she knew that if the brunette wanted to find her, she would.  _Stupid geniuses_ she thought, as she hung her head and wrung her hands together in front of her. She heard a sigh through the speaker

”Being adorable isn’t going to help you this time, Supergirl. Come here” the command left no room for argument, and the hero did as she was told; floating slowly to the balcony, where she landed softly, and immediately locked her eyes on the ground. Even with downcast eyes, she could see high-heeled feet, and a pair of perfectly formed calves beneath sheer material. It took all she had not to drop to her knees and trail her tongue along them.

Lena watched her, chuckling deeply in the back of her throat as she pressed a finger to the hero's chin, using a slight amount of pressure to raise blue eyes to meet her own. Kara took the opportunity to let her eyes wander, as she raised them to meet Lena's jade-greens. 

Her skin looked so soft, so delicate and lickable. Kara  _really_ wanted to lick every inch of Lena that she could reach. Those glorious breasts strained against the lacy bra, pulling it taut across her chest, highlighting turgid nipples; even the woman's clavicle was enticing, the slight protrusion of her collar-bone looked perfect for nibbling on. 

When Kara finally met the brunette's eyes, she was greeted with a knowing smile, and soft eyes that screamed of want and desire. Lena's fingers traced the line of her jaw, before curling into her hair and behind her neck, to gently tug the blonde into the apartment. 

"You've been watching me for quite some time now, sneaking peeks whenever you're able. I can feel it, you know? Feel your eyes on me, devouring every inch you can see. I love it. I love knowing that you're looking, that you're _enjoying_ watching me." The CEO had stepped impossibly closer, pressing herself into the hero as she drew her further into the room. 

"I never thought I'd be one of those people, who desires eyes on me; who craves a party to my own pleasures. If it were anyone else, I'd press charges; but knowing that it's  _you..._ that you go out of your way specifically to watch me...I don't know why, but that  _really_ gets me going" She punctuated her sentence by pushing her hips forward to meet Kara's, making the blonde's breath hitch, as her already oversensitive body reacted with a violent shudder. 

"So, given that you like watching, and I like you watching; how about we remove some of the distance, hmm?" She turned slightly, taking Kara with her; and pushed the hero into a chair. Leaning forward to press her cheek against the blonde's, she whispered

"If this isn't something you want, you're going to have to tell me now; because I've no intention of stopping later, Kara." The hero's eyes were as wide as saucers when the brunette pulled back, and her mouth gaped slightly; but she quickly swallowed her shock down, and responded breathily

"I've wanted this for  _way_ too long to stop, Lena" The CEO smiled, leaning forward to drop a sweet, chaste kiss to her friend's lips; before she rose back to full height, and began to sway to the sensual tune floating through the room. As it would happen, Kara had always thought the song the CEO had chosen - Human by Rag'n'Bone Man - would be perfect for Lena to dance to. While the words may not be fitting, the rhythm and beat was perfect for such a show.

"Just so you know; if you touch me, or yourself, I'm going to stop. Let's see how patient Supergirl can be" the smirk Lena wore was bordering on wicked; and Kara was quite sure that this particular form of cruel and unusual punishment, was far worse than anything Lex or Lillian could do to her. She nodded slowly, anyway; too busy tracking swinging hips with her eyes to worry about anything else. 

The slow beat of the song might very well be the death of her; as Lena's perfectly manicured fingers grazed along her flesh; from neck to heaving breasts - which she circled fully as she moaned sensually at the contact - and down to full thighs, after passing over the slight protrusion of her hipbones; which swayed in perfect synchronicity to the beat.

As the first chorus came in, she turned, allowing full-view of a perfect ass as she slowly rotated her hips, tangling her hands in her hair. She tilted her head to watch Kara's reaction, snickering as she saw the blonde's fingernails digging desperately into her own thighs, struggling not to reach forward and just  _touch_. 

The chorus ended, and she turned herself back to face the hero, stepping forward until she was toe-to-toe with her. Deciding to test the Kryptonian's will power, she reached forward, placing her hands onto tense shoulders as she slowly gyrated downwards - ass nearly touching the ground - before arching forward to leverage herself back to standing, practically dragging her breasts across the blonde's face. 

Kara was panting, chest heaving with each labored breath; as her hooded eyes watched every move the brunette made. Her thighs were so slick with her own moisture, that she worried about ruining Lena's chair; not that she cared right now, but she probably would later.

As the second chorus began, Lena stepped forward - her own legs bracketing Kara's - as she continued to swing her hips while the blonde bit her lip. She lowered herself once more, and altered her movements so that she pressed forward, grinding herself against the blonde's lap. Kara's hands had moved to allow her the room, and Lena watched as those hands now grabbed uselessly at the scant space between them; her will-power was on it's last legs, and the CEO was mightily proud for it. 

She continued to rock in the hero's lap, using her fingertips to draw Kara's attention where she wanted it; over her swaying breasts, now coated with a sheen of sweat. Then down to her thighs, where she knew her own juices slicked the skin. There was something empowering about having a practical goddess literally salivate over how wet she was. Kara's tongue crept from her mouth, trailing across her quivering lips as she stared at glistening flesh.

As the final refrain began, Lena started to lean back, exposing the underside of her breasts to the blonde, as her crown nearly touched the floor behind her. She snapped back up as the last chorus began to play, slowing her movements as her hands met Kara's wrists, before trailing up muscular forearms and biceps - squeezing slightly as she went - to hang her arms over the blonde's shoulders, as she eased to a stop.

Kara's eyes were tightly closed, and her entire body was tense, shivering slightly as a keening moan forced it's way from her lips. Lena raised an amused eyebrow.

"I didn't even touch you..." Kara shook back into full awareness; eyes lidded and grin dopey. She formed her answer around panting breaths

"You really...don't have to. Something about..not being  _allowed_ to touch...just made the whole thing...so much hotter" Lena chuckled.

”Well...” she began as she raised herself from the blonde’s lap, lifting a single finger to end Kara’s protests before they began. She waited for the hero’s mouth to snap shut before she continued.

”...this is meant to be  _punishment_ for peeping, Kara. You’re not meant to enjoy it. So this time, you won’t. Sit on your hands” Kara went to protest again, stopping immediately when Lena simply raised an eyebrow. She stuffed her hands under her legs, not willing to risk Lena ending their fun.

The brunette slipped back into her lap, legs spread widely over Kara’s, as she draped her left arm over the blonde’s shoulder.

”Remember; you touch either one of us, I stop. Got it?” Kara nodded as she swallowed thickly. 

Kara expected another lap dance, and received the beginnings of one as the CEO began to grind on her lap again. She had no idea what was playing now, - especially since Lena had reached behind her back to unclasp her bra; letting her breasts hang freely just inches away from Kara’s mouth - but it was slightly quicker, and Lena was removing clothes; so it was infinitely better than the last song.

She was  _not_ expecting the usually prim-and-proper socialite to slip her hand into her lacy underwear, before drawing it back out and sliding it across the blonde’s lips. Kara shuddered as her tongue darted out to taste the juices left behind. She was shocked when Lena immediately stood from her lap

”New rule, Kara; you cum when I say you can. Every time I think you’re too close, I’ll stop and give you a moment to collect yourself. Can’t have you enjoying this, can we?” That near-evil smirk was back, as the hero gaped. Kara,nodded emphatically when the brunette simply crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. The woman could be a little bit terrifying when she tried. 

Lowering herself back into the blonde’s lap with a whispered ‘good girl’, Lena resumed her previous plan. Still rocking in the blonde's lap, she let her fingers caress their way along her own body; grazing over each rib before roughly grasping a breast in each hand. She watched Kara lick up a stray drop of drool, as she tweaked her nipples between thumb and forefinger; working herself up further.

Her right hand left her breast, and traveled down her body; scratching light red marks into her skin. When her fingertips reached her waistband, Kara gulped and huffed out a needy sigh. Lena could see the blonde struggling to keep still beneath her. 

When her fingertips made contact with her swollen clit, she moaned heartily. Having Kara watch her was the most arousing thing she'd ever experienced, and she knew her panties would be ruined for it. Kara released a shaky breath as she watched the CEO rub herself, desperately wishing the thin material of the woman's g-string weren't in the way. 

Lena's hand traveled a little deeper into her underwear, as she slipped two fingers into her own dripping center. She groaned again, as her head fell back, and she rocked more harshly against the blonde's lap. While the angle wasn't ideal, she was turned on enough that any contact was pleasurable, and very much wanted. 

When Kara's hand slipped from where she'd been told to leave it, Lena stood; removing her hand from between her legs, as she panted. It was clear that the CEO had far more self-control than Kara; and the blonde knew that there was little chance of seeing this through, if she couldn't keep herself under control. She whined and quickly pinned her hand beneath herself again. Lena's breathing had regulated slightly, but her voice was still heavy with arousal as she spoke

"I told you I'd stop, Kara. You tried to touch when I told you not to. If you do it again, I'll stop for good, understood?" Kara nodded, as Lena stepped forward to resume her position.

”Wait!” Lena stilled, suddenly worried that she’d pushed Kara too far. 

“Take them off, please? I wanna see everything you’re doing” the brunette smirked, slipping her thumbs beneath the waistband of her panties, before an idea came to mind

”I told you to keep your hands to yourself, I didn’t say anything about your mouth.” She curled her hand into Kara’s hair, easing the woman forward gently.

Kara took the opportunity immediately; arching forward to clasp the elastic between her teeth. She yanked at them, slowly drawing them down as best she could. She took a chance at nuzzling against the woman’s dripping core as she passed it; relishing the throaty moan Lena responded with. 

When she couldn’t move the underwear any further, she jerked her head to one side, snapping the waistband to finish the job. Lena’s fingers were in her hair, and the scent of musky arousal was intoxicating. She’d expected the CEO to resume her previous position, but it seemed the brunette had other ideas

She dragged the blonde back towards her by her hair, craving friction; but the position made things awkward, and she groaned her frustration. 

“Floor, now” she ordered, and Kara slid from her seat to the ground, kneeling and pinning her hands in the crook of her knee joint, just to be safe. Lena pulled at her hair again, tugging her face to where she wanted it. 

Kara didn’t hesitate, latching onto the proffered treat as if her life depended on it. As her tongue dove between sodden lips, Lena’s grip on her hair tightened, as the CEO moaned. 

Emboldened by the brunette’s reaction, Kara took a risk of releasing her hands; grasping at Lena’s ass as she kneaded the soft flesh. The CEO didn’t seem to care, simply grinding her pussy harder into the blonde’s mouth. 

As Kara’s tongue circled the other woman’s clit, Lena doubled over above her; the grip on her hair tightening as she squealed, and her thighs shook with the force of her orgasm. 

Lena slumped forward over the kneeling blonde, breathing heavily as Kara held her up by her hips. The hero’s face was coated with her friend’s orgasm, as she desperately craved her own release. She began to kiss and nibble at the skin before her, breathing soft pleas against sweat-stained flesh. 

“Please...please...please, Lena. Can I please cum now?” 

“Not yet, pup. I’m not quite finished yet.” Lena pressed a kiss to the top of Kara’s head as she knelt to the ground, before lying back. She rested on her elbows as she watched the blonde squirm for a moment, before she lifted her leg, resting her ankle onto a strong and tense shoulder.

”Take them off, Kara. Heels and stocking.” Kara jumped at the opportunity; clasping the heel of the shiny stilleto with one hand, as the other cradled the woman’s calf. She kissed her way up the fabric, grasping the band between her teeth and pulling it slowly down.

She tipped the heel off and let it drop to the floor behind her, the stocking following shortly after; before licking her way back up the deceptively muscular limb. Lena’s head dropped gently to the floor, enjoying the sensation of Kara’s soft tongue against her skin. 

The hero continued to worship the flesh of the CEO, delighting in the breathy moans and soft giggles it elicited from the brunette. When every inch of the first leg was coated in a thin veil of saliva and sweat; she moved to the other, peppering kisses along the woman’s sole, and lightly scratching her fingernails up the brunette's inner thigh

Lena had never been so thoroughly taken, so utterly desired. She reveled in the heady notion that Supergirl  _wants_ her; in a carnal, messy kind of way. And boy, was she doing a damn fine job of it.

Upon reaching the brunette's hipbone, Kara began to nibble at the slight protrusion; leaving dark purple hickeys every few inches. Lena groaned at the sensation as she drove her hips forward to seek some kind of release; Kara responded by pinning those hips to the floor with one hand, while the other took hold of the closest wrist, and held it at the woman's side. 

As she neared the CEO's breasts, she placed a fresh love-bite on each rib; secretly marking her territory. Lena squirmed beneath her, frustrated and needy, but enjoying the experience wholeheartedly. Kara's tongue slipped from her mouth to draw a path to the closest nipple; taking it into her mouth as she kneaded the other. Her hips came to rest atop Lena's keeping her pressed into the floor while the hero took what she wanted

Lena relished every move the blonde made, as her hips canted upwards to grind against the ones which pinned her. Kara moaned, releasing the saliva-coated nipple from her mouth, and resuming her trail up the other woman's body. As she neared the CEO's neck, she placed a small, dark hickey on her collarbone; it could still be hidden, but should the brunette feel daring, she could show it off. 

She licked her way up the column of Lena's neck, enjoying the breathy moans and keening whines the woman vocalized. She released the straining wrist from her grip, her fingertips instantly returning to the soft skin of the woman's stomach. Kara wondered if she may be a zealot, with Lena's body as the alter of her worship; she was quite content with worshiping every inch of skin the woman had to offer

It was so soft, so pliable and fragile beneath her fingers. She could feel the peach-fuzz-like hairs across the warm flesh, trace the flow of her blood through the thin layers of skin; knowing Lena trusted her like this was both arousing and terrifying, and she was determined to make it worth the CEO's while.

Her right hand trailed down across the woman's hipbone, grazing her nails across the skin there; before tracing the crease where thigh met heated, moist warmth. Lena moaned beneath her again, pushing her hips up, and twisting them slightly in an attempt to get those fingers where she wanted them. 

Kara obliged, gathering slick juices on her fingertips, before sliding two fingers into the brunette's pussy. Lena's whole body went taut instantly, as she huffed out a needy sigh; Kara pushed into her more deeply, curling her fingers to greet the textured flesh of the woman's g-spot. 

She adjusted herself so that nothing could touch her own sensitive area - she didn't want to break Lena's rules, after all - and set a steady rhythm. Lena matched her pace immediately, bucking her hips to meet every thrust. Her arms came to encircle the hero's shoulders, as her nails dug into the skin there. 

Kara's tongue traced random patterns along the woman's clavicle, as her left hand returned to a heaving breast; pinching and teasing the stiff nipple at its peak. Lena's right hand left her shoulder, traveling down her chest and stomach; clenching slightly with each of Kara's thrusts. Moments later, Supergirl's skirt was hitched up to her waist, Lena's dexterous fingers pulling at the fabric of her underwear. The CEO hadn't ceased her own grinding on the hero's hand, but it seemed she was determined to give Kara the same feeling. 

With a frustrated grumble, she yanked at the material, pulling it away from the wet skin below. With little hesitation, she drove two fingers deep into the Kryptonian's center, immediately matching pace with the fingers inside her. She moaned out a 'don't cum until I say', as she rocked against the blonde's insistent fingers; working them both into a lusty haze. 

Kara wasn't sure she could hold on; the feeling of Lena's walls clamping down on her fingers, Lena's nails digging into her back, Lena's fingers buried inside her, Lena, Lena, Lena. She could feel her peak rising again, threatening to crush her in it's wake. Thankfully, it seemed Lena herself wasn't far off. Her walls squeezed tighter around the intrusion, and her biting nails dug deeper. Her own pace inside the blonde began to stutter, as her composure began to crumble. 

Kara was quite sure the brunette had actually managed to break skin, as her nails dug in deeper; and she was even more turned-on by the idea, careening towards her climax so quickly it made her head spin. Lena's voice interrupted her concentration as she tried to hold on to the last vestiges of her own composure

"K-Kara, I'm...I'm gonna...you too, cum Kara" With that, the pair spiraled into an abyss of pleasure; moaning and screaming, rocking against one another as their mutual orgasms washed over them. Kara lost control, super-speed slipping through her grasp momentarily as she drove into the CEO at such speed that the woman was abruptly forced into a second, and third orgasm. 

As their orgasms finally subsided, Kara slumped down on top of the brunette, breathing heavily as her body shook from the intensity of the moment. Lena's body was covered in sweat, beads of it trailing down the slope of her breasts; her left hand was still loosely clutching the hero's shoulder, fingertips grazing against the flesh there.

They fell asleep moments later, wiped out by the activity. They'd have to talk about this later, but for now, they happily slept off the afterglow; curled into each other with contented smiles


End file.
